Rosann Fama
Rosann Fama was a contestant on Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 8th place. Personality Rosann was a minor antagonist of season 4. She was very assertive and took the competition seriously, but as she knew she was not the strongest on the red team, she tried to overshadow her terrible cooking by pointing fingers at everybody else. This included backstabbing, throwing people under the bus, and trying to convince herself and the other contestants she is a good chef. Season 4 Episode 1 When the contestants arrived in Hell's Kitchen and learned that Ramsay was travelling with them on the bus incognito, Rosann tried to hug him when he was revealing himself, saying she was sitting next to him the entire time. The hug she made turned out really awkward. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Rosann was the eighth contestant to have her dish judged by Ramsay. Her spicy mussel soup was deemed not bad by Ramsay, as it was seasoned perfectly. Ramsay also praised her for having a great palate despite working as a receptionist. During dinner service, Rosann was on the fish station. At one point, she took over Vanessa's title as captain of the red team, because the latter did a terrible job at it. She quickly became vocal and asking time to her team. When Vanessa corrected her on a ticket she called, she asked her if she was mad at her, feeling she might have a little chip on her shoulders. Vanessa answered she was not. Because of her leadership mixed with Jen's perfect risottos, her team was able to send many appetizers out. But, it was not enough as many tables walked out, and Ramsay shut down the restaurant. Seeing that, she started to cry, shamefully. Her team won the dinner service. Episode 2 The next morning, the Sous Chefs woke up all the contestants while holding megaphones, and told them to get outside immediately. Arrived outside, they went through the garbage bags from the previous service to select every food from them, and sort them in big cylinders. When they got back in the kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 6 Ounce Halibut Challenge. During the judging, the score was tied at 41, and the red team lost in a tiebreaker. They were punished by prepping halibut for the next dinner service. During dinner service, Rosann was assigned as an assistant maître d', helping Jean-Philippe in the dining room, along with Craig from the blue team. After 37 minutes went by and her not giving a single ticket to Ramsay, he schooled her and told to move her ass. Moments later, she gave her first ticket to the kitchen. Two hours into service, she handed Ramsay a ticket she wrote an hour ago. Ramsay became furious and confused on her explanation, and told her that she was fucking everything she did so far. Her team eventually lost the dinner service for not serving as many entrées as the blue team, and Corey was named "Best of the Worst". During deliberation, Rosann was worried that she could be nominated. Fortunately for her, she was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 While getting back to the dorms, Rosann gave a big hug to Jen, who has just survived elimination, along with Christina. The next morning, after a wake up call where each contestant had to grab a chicken and Ramsay making them falsely believe they would have to kill them, he introduced the Chicken Cutting Challenge. During the challenge, Rosann managed to get a perfect score of 8 pieces out of 8, and was one of four women who did. Their strong performances gave the red team the win 44-24, and they were rewarded with a lunch at the Saddle Ranch Chop House, on the Sunset Strip, in Los Angeles. During the reward, they accidentally bumped into Season 3 contestant Aaron. During dinner service, Rosann was on the appetizer station with Christina. When she brought her first Caesar salads to the pass, they were containing crab garnish. Ramsay schooled her for that mistake, telling her she was not stupid, and that she had some balls, so she had to use them. Despite that mistake, she and Christina managed to send four tables of appetizers out after one hour and a half. When she moved on to the meat station, a minor fire erupted, and she tried to blow it off with Corey, before Ramsay reached over and blew it off himself. Later, Ramsay shut down the restaurant, and both teams lost the service. For the red team, Christina was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 When all the contestants got back to the dorms, Ramsay called them on the microphone, ordering to get down so they could clean their kitchens. The next morning, Ramsay introduced the Pasta Making Challenge, and Rosann was confident going in it as she was from Italian origins. The red team won the challenge by managing to get 6.57 lbs of acceptable pasta, compared to the red team's 5.48 lbs. They were rewarded with a day at an amusement park in Santa Monica Beach, and were transported there in Hummer limousines. Before leaving, she got into an argument with Ben, where she schooled him on the fact that he was leaving his dishes in the sink without washing them, adding that she would throw in the garbage anything she would find laying on the counter. Ben started mimicking her, and they finished their argument with her saying she was watching him. During Family Night dinner service, Rosann was on the fish station. The only time she was seen was when Vanessa sustained her second-degree burn, and she called for a medic at her place. She declared Vanessa's hand was blazing red and thought she would break down in tears. The red team won the service for completing all their tickets before the blue team. Episode 5 During the Pizza Creating Challenge, Jen's pizza won it for the red team. Both teams won the dinner service, but were told to nominate one member each for elimination. As she saw that she was about to be nominated, Rosann convinced all her teammates to nominate Christina instead. This tactic worked, but Ramsay questioned this decision. He asked Rosann if she felt she was a stronger cook than Christina, and when she answered that she does, Ramsay reminded her that she completely screwed her team during service. Anyway, nobody was eliminated as Vanessa already left, and both teams successfully completed service. Episode 6 The red team lost the Sweet 16 Planning Challenge, and was punished by decorating the dining room for the Sweet 16 party, with Francisco, the party planner. During dinner service, Rosann was on the meat station. She served undercooked beef to the birthday girl. Both teams won dinner service, and were told to nominate one member each for elimination. She was not nominated by the red team, but she eventually joined Shayna and Matt as Ramsay nominated her. After Ramsay reminded her she turned a 16-year-old girl into a vegetarian, Rosann survived elimination. Episode 7 During the Blind Taste Test, Rosann scored two points for the red team, which eventually won 9-5. They were rewarded with a day of relaxation and spa treatments. Her team won the dinner service. Episode 8 The red team won the 20 Ingredients Challenge, as the blue team failed to use 20 ingredients. They were rewarded with a photo shoot for InTouch Weekly Magazine. Rosann's team lost the dinner service, and Corey was named "Best of the Worst". She was Corey's second nominee for elimination, with Matt being the first. They were joined by Christina who was nominated by Ramsay. Despite Ramsay telling her to get back in line, she was eliminated for her lack of organization and making far too many simple mistakes. Ramsay's comment: "If the size of one's mouth corresponded to the size of one's talent, then Rosann would have been a world-class master chef. Unfortunately, she just has a big mouth." Trivia *She did not come back for the last dinner service of the season as supposed to, so Ben took her place. Quotes *"My mind is racing, my heart is pounding. I blew four pieces of meat, it was just really horrible for me. I hope I'm never gonna have that happen again." Category:Chef Category:Season 4 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Hot Women